


Between a hard place and an even harder one

by lanondolce



Series: SCP, but make it A/B/O [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, You know exactly what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanondolce/pseuds/lanondolce
Summary: You're stuck in a room, alone with your omega coworker, when suddenly, they go into heat. And you're the only one there that can help them.Where has Kondraki heard this story, again?(This is A/B/O clefdraki smut. That's it)
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Series: SCP, but make it A/B/O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123835
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	Between a hard place and an even harder one

"Ah, shit-"

Kondraki knew something was up the second he heard those two words escape the man's lips.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked, angling his head so he could get a better view.   
His coworker was sat on the floor, pieces of a shattered vial that had previosuly been filled with an unknown liquid surrounding him. He looked troubled by something, but by what, Kondraki could not tell; his face was flushed and red, and his neck was glistening with sweat.

"Fuckin'-you sick or something? What was in that vial?"

"It's-it's not the vial, the vial is safe, I just…" Clef folded in on himself, clutching his stomach. He was panting, and yes, something was definitely very wrong. Kondraki had never seen the smug asshole appear so visibly distressed by…anything.   
  


"Alright, get up, you're coming with me to the medical bay, otherwise they're gonna blame your death on me-"

"No! Wait-" Clef stopped him, bracing his hands against his chest.   
His face was scrunched up in an expression Kondraki couldn't put his finger on. His brows were furrowed, in concern? Perhaps, though not quite-his eyes were blown, his cheeks were red and so were his ears, he was biting his lip, and-

It was when the scent crashed into him like a tidal wave that he realized what was happening.

' _Oh hell no. Fuck no.'_

Kondraki knew his coworker was an omega. It was no secret-and not a surprise to himself or anyone, for that matter. The guy was barely over 5"3 and skinnier than a stickbug. Kondraki had seen POWs with more meat on their bones than him.   
But for some reason, the thought of Clef in heat had never crossed his mind, even by accident. Perhaps it was due to the fact that almost every omega working at the Foundation regularly took suppressants. So heats were for the most part, not a problem and not a common topic of discussion.

But this right now was very much a problem. And for once in his life, Benjamin Kondraki, master of all insane and crazy situations, had absolutely no clue what to do.   
Not like he ever really did, but this was the first time in a long while he felt truly stumped. 

"Haa…fuck…such a pain in the ass… _shit_ …" Clef bit down on his knuckles. He was shifting in place, legs rubbing together in a way that could only be described as "obscene".

Kondraki had never thought of the other man as sexy. Attractive? Maybe, he was easy enough on the eyes, but Kondraki couldn't recall ever looking at him and thinking "Damn, I want to stick my dick in that".   
But right now, the stupid fucking pheromones were starting to mess with his head already, and he didn't like that, he didn't like that one bit. He didn't like the fact that heat was starting to pool in his groin at the sight of his writhing colleague, and that the voices in his head were urging him to do things he would absolutely end up regretting. 

"Okay…Clef, I need you to, uh, calm down-" 

" _Easy for you to say_ \- I bet you're loving this, huh? What kind of alpha wouldn't? A pliant, needy omega in heat, who's locked in a room with them, all alone and completely at their mercy-"

"Don't give yourself too much credit, jackass, I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last omega alive. If it weren't for the pheromones, I mean."

"So you'd fuck me right now?"

" _Shut up-_ " Kondraki grit his teeth. He desperately tried to ignore his growing hard-on, and the way his hands were itching to grab and fondle and-

' _Okay, get it together, Kondraki, this isn't the first time you've been exposed to an omega in heat. You know what it's like. You know what to expect. Now you're going to help him and take him to the medical bay, and threaten to euthanize anybody who sees the two of you and decides to make a smartass comment-_ '

"Can you even get up?" He shuffled over to him.

  
He couldn't help but notice how laser focused Clef's eyes were on a certain part of his body. He was sitting there, completely immobile, lips slightly parted.  
He prayed to the God that was locked in a Foundation cell somewhere that Clef didn't explicitly mention his boner in any capacity, but as per usual, his prayers weren't answered. 

"So, those weren't just rumors after all…damn…" his lips curled into a familiar, devilish smile. The one that Kondraki absolutely loathed and that he would give anything to punch. 

"Get your shit together, I'm not fucking you, now can you get up or do I need to fucking carry you-" 

"If it's this big now, what would it look like without all that stuff in the way…" he reached a hand for his crotch. His hand was small. Bony. Delicate, even. And Kondraki absolutely didn't shudder, he absolutely didn't let out a gasp when the other researcher lightly touched him.

"I mean…it would be a tight fit…even if I'm loose now…I bet…" he palmed his clothed erection, leaning forward as he spoke. 

"Well, it's not going to be anything because you're _going to get off me-_!" Kondraki growled.

Clef looked up at him. His expression was indiscernible.

"Aw, am I that unattractive to you? You wouldn't even do this poor little omega the favor of relieving his pain and fucking him doggy style, so you don't have to look at his face?"

"I _fuckin' hell_ -Clef, you're not in your right mind right now. So, just, just get off and-" 

"You're so cold, Dr. Kondraki. I'm hurting a lot right now, you know…it's been such a long time…since…" he whined, and for once in his life, Kondraki believed him.   
He was aware that heats could be painful. He was also aware that unexpected heats that flared up despite suppressants were even worse. So he didn't doubt the fact that not only was Clef slowly losing his grip on his himself, but that he was also in a good deal of pain and discomfort. 

"I…" 

' _Don't do it Kondraki. It's not worth it. Don't sink this low'_

_'Ah, who cares, just fuck him! Let him have a taste, the view will be priceless.'_

_'You have no protection, if you knock him up, you're fucked for good, this isn't worth it -'_

The angel and demon on his shoulder argued back and forth it. Both made very convincing arguments.

And of course, Kondraki did not listen to the voice of reason. 

In a single swift movement, Kondraki pinned Clef to the ground. The smaller man yelped, but he showed no sign of resistance. If anything, the action seemed to excite him.

"Fine, if you want me to fuck you so bad, I'll fuck you. But I'm doing it my way. If it hurts, you'll have to suck it up and take it."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." He all but moaned, spreading his legs in invitation.

Kondraki didn't waste any time with pleasantries.

He yanked his pants down and threw them to the side. Just like the rest of him, his thighs were small and skinny, to the point that anyone not familiar with the man might have even worried about his health. But Kondraki knew better. 

He spread his legs apart, and Clef shuddered.

Truth be told, this was his first time seeing a male omega in heat, at least in person. But he was just as wet, and his hole was quivering the exact same way as his previous partners' had. And not to mention, it smelled just as good. Just as tantalizing. The strong, delectable scent designed to mess with a human's mind and bring out their more instinctual, primal selves.   
The three fingers he shoved in were met with no resistance. Clef yelped at the sudden intrusion, but clearly welcomed it, angling his hips to grant them easier access. 

"Damn. Are you sure it won't fit? You're looser than a whore." 

"It doesn't matter, if it doesn't fit, just make it fit-" Clef whined. Kondraki had never in his life heard the other man speak in that tone of voice. Never heard him sound so…desperate. Needy. 

He didn't find him sexy. He really didn't, it was just the pheromones and nothing more. But damn if those words hadn't sent even more blood to his dick. 

When he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, he allowed Clef's wide-eyed expression to fill him with a sense of pride. Even for an alpha, he was packing. 

"Ah…that…"

"What, gonna chicken out now?"

"No, I'm mad because that thing isn't shoved inside of me yet-!" He sunk his hand into Kondraki's shoulder. Damn, when had he become so…needy? So omega-like.   
Virtually none of Clef's behaviors ever aligned with stereotypical omega behavior, to the point that it wasn't too uncommon for betas to mistake him for one of them. And true, that was just ignorance on their part, not all omegas were the same, and they weren't certainly all pliant, obedient, pretty-faced little things.   
But right now, he looked just like all those omegas in those porn videos he always watched. Half-naked, sprawled on the floor, and begging for alpha cock. 

He liked this far more than he should've. 

He aligned the tip of his dick with his entrance. It was wet and slick, enough to slip inside with ease. Or so Kondraki thought, because as soon as he pushed the head in, he already had trouble proceeding.

" _S_ _hit_ -relax, damnit-"

"Aren't I…hn…aren't I already relaxed enough?"

"Clearly not, now stop clamping down on my dick unless you want me to tear something." 

Kondraki slowly, steadily, pushed himself deeper and deeper inside Clef. He didn't know how, but he somehow kept getting tighter with every inch, and -damn, he had forgotten how good this felt, the soft, warm walls enveloping his cock-

"Ahn…haa…oh… _f_ _uck_."

It was around halfway through that Clef really started struggling, groaning in discomfort as he grit his teeth and sweat rolled down his forehead. Perhaps, it was due to how small he was, or maybe it was due to how big Kondraki was, or perhaps even both. But in any case he was having a hard time. In every sense of the word. 

"Too much for you to handle, eh?" Kondraki smirked. God, he was loving this. He hated to admit it, but seeing the cocky prick struggling to fit his dick inside him-

Well, it was really an indescribable experience.

"No, no, keep going, _please_ -" He noticed, however, that the pain seemed to egg him on, if anything. Was the guy a masochist or something?

But either way, he granted his request, and pressed onwards.

" _Hnng…_ fuck…" Clef threw his head back and he squirmed, the thick shaft splitting him open and touching parts of that up he hadn't even been aware of before.  
It was then that Kondraki…noticed something.  
He could see his cock. _He could see outline of his cock_ , pushing up against the other's stomach. He wasn't even all the way in, and the smaller's stomach was already bulging out. It was no wonder he was groaning and cursing so much. 

The sight made Kondraki's dick throb.

It didn't even register to him when he pressed a hand down on Clef's stomach-until he could feel it, until he could feel his hand and he could feel his cock and _holy shit-_

"Ngh-gah-!?" The sound Clef made was confused. But he looked down and quickly realized.

"Oh…oh shit…oh fuck…you're literally…messing my insides up…oh…" he nudged Kondraki's hand out of the way to feel the bulge for himself. He appeard entranced by it, rubbing it in circles and pressing down on it, making himself shudder.

It was at this point that Kondraki lost any semblance of self control he might've had left.

With a single snap of his hips, he fully sheathed himself inside the other man. Clef tensed and screamed, gripping at anything he could find. But he wasn't given much time to adjust, because soon, Kondraki began thrusting in and out of him.

Clef's hold on his dick was merciless. Tight, so tight, squeezing all around him- _shit,_ he was by no means a quick shot, but he wasn't sure how long he could last like this.   
Clef meanwhile writhed and moaned, tears pricking at his eyes as he shifted and tried to find a somewhat comfortable position to get plowed. At one point, he stopped and tensed, letting out a moan that was louder, more high pitched than all the others, and that was far less pained. 

"Oh? So that's where it is-" Kondraki smirked to himself as he held him in place, in that exact same position, hands nearly big enough to wrap around his entire thigh. He began thrusting, the movements fervent and brutal yet not without thought, each stab to the other's innards clearly meant to abuse that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him over and over.

"Shit, shit, fuck, _f_ _uck_ , that, _oh my God-_ " He cried out, weakly raising his hips in an attempt to match Kondraki's pace, but with scarce results. The bulge in his stomach appeared and disappeared as Kondraki rammed into him, and it was almost too much for him to handle. But his body screamed for more, it made him ache deep inside for that same cock that was absolutely ruining him, it wanted to be bred and fucked and _it felt so good, it was so fucking big and it felt so fucking good-_

Clef barely realized how he was babbling, incoherent curses and pleas spilling from his lips as Kondraki fucked his brains out on the storage room floor. How had this even happened in the first place? They both had to go grab something and ended up bumping into each other. And then having sex, apparently.   
But Kondraki was okay with that development. Even though he probably shouldn't have been, but all he could think about was his coworker, his coworker whose legs were spread and whose face was twisted in pained pleasure as he worked him like a piston. His mouth was open, drool was dribbling down the corner of his lips and for a moment, just for a moment, Kondraki wondered if he would end up breaking him at this rate. He was small, so small and thin, like a twig you'd step on and accidentally snap in half. He could even count all his ribs.

He ultimately didn't let the thought deter him. He was the one that begged for it. He would deal with the consequences.

Eventually, the stimulation was too much for Clef, and with a long, drawn out moan he came all over himself, soiling his clothes and even Kondraki's.  
And as it turned out, the spasming of Clef's walls around him was just what Kondraki needed to finally begin pushing him over the edge. He sped up, balls slapping against the other's ass as he chased his climax, knot at the base of his dick swelling.

"Fuck-'m close-"

"Wait! Wait, Kondraki, wait-!" Clef's eyes suddenly widened in the most genuine expression of panic Kondraki had ever seen him don. He cried and whined, clearly from the overstimulation, but also due to something else as he pushed his hands up against Kondraki's chest.

"Jus' lemme-!"

"Out! Out! Pull-out-!" He'd shed a few stray tears during their little "session", but now, he was on the verge of actually crying. 

"Ah- _shit-!_ " Kondraki had about a split-second to figure out why the other had sounded so desperate and frantic, and another split-second to actually do something about it.

In the nick of time, he pulled out just before the knot became too big to get stuck inside him, and jerked himself to finish on top of the other's stomach. It didn't take long, and soon, he released with a deep groan, cum spurting and soiling the man under him, from his chest, to his clothes, to even his face and hair.  
Kondraki collapsed on top of him, doing his best to however not fully rest his weight on the other, and accidentally crush him to death in the hazy aftermath of a rough fuck.

Their pants and heaves were the only sounds that filled the room for about a minute, as they simply basked in the afterglow, cocks softening and minds rushing to try and compute what just happened.

Then, Kondraki looked down at Clef.

He had just fucked him. In the site's storage room. He had just fucked Alto fucking Clef.

…If anything, he said he deserved a badge of some sort. 

* * *

The guards observing everything unfold on the cameras were left gobsmacked and for a good few minutes, all of them had been rendered incapable of speech.

"Did…did that actually just happen?"

**Author's Note:**

> ...have I officially hit rock bottom?
> 
> It's 2 am and I'm writing a/b/o scp fanfiction so I probably have. But y'all know how it be-you just suddenly get the urge to do smth and. You gotta. 
> 
> So now this exists. Thanks for reading, and I should probably apologize for this y'know what?? I won't 
> 
> (Also, I tried incorporating some of my own personal hcs in here, like how clef is underweight instead of overweight n a few other things. Not sure what continuity this would take place in. Too tired to even fathom that)


End file.
